In optoelectrical communication systems, line cards are designed to contain the equipment necessary for the operation of the system; such equipment may include transmitters, receivers, transceivers, or transponders amongst other items. This equipment may also come in various form factors, such as Large Form Factor, Small Form Factor, Small Form Factor Pluggable (SFP) and 10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable (XFP). Various components of the system may be advanced such that they are configured into different form factors, but this may require new line cards. Developing new line cards for different form factors is expensive thereby raising costs to take advantage of components in different form factors.